the other half of me
by Yuli Boranova - girl911
Summary: Kim is a little girl with lots of pain in her and Jack just needs a friend who can trust. Funny how they both are alike. Read... if you like it thank you and review :P
1. First day

Hi my name is Kim and it's my first day at Seaford High School . Right now I'm in front of the doors about to go in when someone bump into me.

"Watch it freak"some girl with a lot of makeup and tight close said

"Or what bitch" I said

"You better take that back or..."she was about to say something when the principal came

"Or what Donna.." she said.

"Mrs. DJ she bump into me and..."Donna said, i mean lied

"Yeah right go to class Donna..."Mrs. DJ said ".. so you must be Kim Crawford right ?"

"Yes nice to meet you principal " i said a little nerves

" You can just call me mrs. DJ, you are new in Seaford High right?" i just nodded

" okay come with me I'm gonna give you your classes?" i follow her to her office and saw the a boy was sitting there. He was with black jeans, black and white nikes and a white shirt with a white tank top underneath and a really cool necklace (**the one that Leo is always with)** His hair was brawn in a shaggy way and his eyes were black or dark brown, they were so deep. He was like me i mean i wear black jeans a white tank top and a black leather jacket **(if you know another cinderella story Selena Gomez had a black jacket ) **i had rock style bracelets and had white sneakers and my necklace was with a god cross. i describe my style as Avril Lavigne. I had a little black and pink in my hair . We look at each other but i had to get into the office.  
" So Kim this are your classes and I'm sure you'll fine the rooms, have a nice day sweetheart. "

" Thanks mrs. DJ" i smile and got out of the office and hit a hard chest it was that boy again he was tall and looked even prettier . He look at me in my eyes.  
" Sorry i-i didn't s-saw ...you" right know he had his hands on my waist and my were on his chest

" It's okay " I said I could smell his perfume a good one  
" I need to go " i said awkward while i moved my hands from his chest and looked down. He moved his hands from my waist and it the warmth disappeared.

**Hope you like it gonna write the next one as soon as i can * ***


	2. The sicrets

Kim's POV

As i walked away from the boy i got a strange feeling that I'm missing something or i lost something, but I ignor it and went to class . I was already late with 15 min . I walked in the room and all eyes were on me even the teacher was watching me. Is it really that bad to be late for class.  
"...and you must be the new student Kimberly Crawford i suggest ?" the teacher asked

"Yes but you can call me Kim. " I said

"Nice to meet you Kim I'm Mrs. Clark and I'll be your math teacher . You can take a seat" she was really nice for a math teacher. I mean all of my teachers were mean and strict .  
I sat at the back and next to me was some boy . He looked kind of nerdy and in front of him was a girl with brown hair that was like him.  
" Excuse me what page are we ?"i said

" 53 I'm Milton nice to meet you." he said sweet

" I'm Kim " i smile

The first period went quickly it was lunch time. I don't go to the cafeteria to eat i go outside to smoke**( i know it's definitely not Kim but i go to smoke in my free time but if you don't like it it's all right just ignore it).  
**There was fountain so i sat beside it and lit my cigarette. It really soothes me the the boy that i saw from the office came to me. I got nervous. He sat beside me and smile. His smile was so cute.  
"Hey you're the girl that bump into me ."He said

" Actually you bump into _me_" I said teasingly  
" Oh yeah.." he was smirking , I guess he didn't expect that answer "Do you have a cigarette."he smoke

"Yes... here"i gave one to him

"Thanks i didn't think you smoke" he said

" Neither did I ? " I said

" Yeah.. I'm Jack by the way"He was cute

" I'm Kim... "i said

" So Kimmy are you new " ok that was not cool

" Yes and its Kim **not** Kimmy" I said he just smirk

" What's your next class Kimmy"He winked

" It's chemistry and say Kimmy one more time and I'll kick your ass" I said while smirking

" Mine is too what so bad in Kimmy I like it " He was making baby faces  
I was about to say something when the bell rang

" Let's go to class " He said . On the way to class everybody was watching us like 'how the hell she thinks she is' faces I guess girl like Jack. I was walking next to Jack when Donna come next to me and start to scream at me

" Who the hell do you think you are walking next to my boyfriend " Jack was her boyfriend I raised an eye brow whit a look ' OMG are girls really like this in school'

" Donna you are not my girlfriend" Jack said from beside me

" You heard him now move before i make you " she was really annoying me

" What are you gonna do ?" She was playing whit her hair

" I'm gonna kick your butt so hard that you'll be known as the freak whit no butt" She just looked at me whit disgust face and then moved

" Nicee" I heard Jack say and I smile

The second period went by and i was walking home when a motorcycle stop beside me. It was Jack.

" hey Kimmy you wanna ride " i gave up for the name Kimmy

" I can walk but thanks. " I said

" Come on i want to show you something" He said whit hope in his eyes

"Ok but then you'll ride me home " I said

" yeah yeah hop in " he was so cockie

I got in and he drove to the beach actually in a cave next to the beach the sun was setting down it was beautiful the cave was full with light green grass and all kind of colored flowers the waves were in a blue-purple color and were splashing against the rocks. Beautiful was the least I can say It was heaven.

"Where did you find this place ?"I ask with my eyes wide and my mouth open in a smile

"When my dad was alive we used to come here every day... Late at night we watch the sunset and... when he died i just come and think about things like if he was alive would... we come here every day... or only once in a week "

" I'm sorry Jack about your dad."I think felt some of his pain" I remember when my died" He looked at me amazed

" You don't have a dad too " i nodded

" Yeah... we were returning from a skate competition and in no where a car smashed ours and my dad was at the site that was the hit and died in place "I don't like to talk about it

" Sorry Kim "He was sweet

" It's ok Jack it was a long time ago" I felt something vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from my mom calling me to come home

" We should go " i said and he nodded he stand up and got out his hand. I took it and he pull me close to him, he grabbed my other hand and got me even closer to him. Jack was looking in my eyes while i was blushing, he got closer and closer to my face and moved it to my ear, his breathe was so hot that i shiver , but he keep breathing against my ear and now his hands were on my back and slowly moving to my waist , his body was so hot and his breathe even hotter but i keep shivering and my body tried to cool his self but it couldn't then he whisper in my ear " Thanks for telling me about you dad's dead ". He gently kiss my cheek and looked deep in my eyes whit a sad expression I just smile inside  
We headed home and I thanked him for the ride by kissing his cheek ...he blushed and i smirked.

**I finished it I know its not the best writing sorry if you don't like it its okay . * :) write as soon as I can**


	3. The kiss

Kim's POV

Its been a week since the new school started.I made new friends and a best friend, which is good because I'm not that person who is friendly and nice all the time. Often when people see me they make different conclusions, well I don't judge them cuz...hey I smoke, I'm usually late and my clothes and hair aren't the example you'll want for your kid. I met Grace and Julie, they're good friends, when i need a girl's talk they're the one i would go to. I met Jerry and Milton, they're awesome Jerry makes me dance and Milton gives good advices. Jack, he is like me i can't explain it but he is my best friend we hang out every day, we can't stop laughing when we are together, we do the most crazies stuff you can think. Yesterday late at night we were in the mall 15min before it close he stole a perfume for me it was sweet of him to do that. we ride surf together and a lot more.**( I actually tried that with the surf it was fun but i swallowed a lot of water and it wasn't the best thing you wanna do)** I was at my locker thinking all of this stuff

"Hey Kim " Jack said from behind while placing his hands on both sides of my waist

" Hey Jack and jack's hand you ready for today "I said and turn around placing my arms over his and touching his biceps with my hands.

" Yeah about that..." Jack said nervous

" Jack you promised you'll come with me to the pet shop for a dog" I say and punch him in the chest

" I know I just need to do something before that, we can go 30min later, right" He look at me with sad and pleading eyes. I guess we can go 30min later the puppies won't escape.

" Sure " I smile at him and he smile back and lift me in the air and started to spin and hug me.

" You're the best "He put me down and said it

" I know "I said rolling my eyes and giggling " What are you gonna do "I asked him

" Some things" Jack said

" What kind of things" I was getting curious

" Private things" He was shrinking his eyes

" Okay as you say... I got to go " I said and kissed him on the cheek

" You like kissing me don't ya" He said smirking and playing with his eyes

" If you don't like it I'll stop " I said biting my lip and smirking

" I don't mind " Jack said leanig down to kiss my cheek

" Sorry Romeo but you'll get it after we get the puppy" I said with my finger on his lips

" oh come on it's not like you don't want it " He said kissing my finger

" Believe me I do " I said smirking and got away from his grip and to class

School was over Jack left me at my house with hit motorcycle we kissed on the cheek as usual I went home and he drove time passed and ow was 15:30 time to go and bye a dog. I think of a pit bull, boxer, rottweiler or Tibetan Mastiff I like big dogs to hug them and squish them. The bell rang it must be Jack, I was wearing black leggings and a jeans short that were a little cut, a bat style T-shirt that was black with a white skull in front and one off my shoulders was naked, black beret hat and my black-white sneakers. I was 50kg **(I don't know how much pounds are sorry)** My hair wasn't in a pony tail and was really cute. I open the door ad Jack was wearing Jeans with a , white T-shirt and a black sweatshirt on top , and his black-white sneakers, his hair was shaggy and really cute to me.

" Hey beautiful ready for a puppy " He smirked

" Hi to you to Jack , you gonna help me with the puppy right " I asked him sweet and grabbed hid hands and looked up . He really was tall with 17-20 cm more than me.

" Sure i will"He said it and tangled our fingers. I blush come on when a cute boy like him tangled your finger you get a warmth hot felling trow your body .

We got on his motorcycle and went to the pet shop. When we enter it there were lots of puppies, but there was one puppy with big black eyes and white fur his nose was all black **( it's Samoyed my sister had one its sooooo cute and soft )** It got his tongue out it was even cutter with that pinky tonge out

" Hey Jack "he came to me " I like this one its so cute, it reminded me of you with those black eyes " he looked at me

" I reminded you of a dog gee thanks Kim " He said

" No that's not what I meant I mean the eyes " I was laughing

" Ok so we found you a puppy" He smiled i smile back

I bought the puppy and put her leash, it was a girl. When we got out the store it was night and cold i shiver a little and Jack hug me close to him

" If you ask I'll give you my jacket " He was playing with me

" I won't ask you that" I said with a goofy face

" You don't need to say it, you can show it to me " He said

" oorrr you can just give it to me " I said

" Naahh... I want you to show me " He smirked

" How ?" I asked

" Kiss me just a little kiss " He said

" Just little one, it won't change anything " I said I like our relationship its like we're a couple without the boyfriend girlfriend tags

" No but if we like it we can repeat it without anything to change" I like that. We were getting closer and then i kissed him and he kissed back and deepen the kiss with his hands behind my neck

" Soo did you like it?" i asked nervous

" ohh yeah... you "he asked

" Me too, so we can kiss but we're best friends " I said

" Yeah I like how it sounds " He said I like it too

We got on his motorcycle and drove home on my door way we kissed. I went home with the dog and he drove to his house.

**Umm i hope you like they're relationship maybe its stupid. Write a name for the dog if you want i don't know yet I'm gonna write more. :)**


	4. New guy and plans

Jack's POV

I'm in my room, chatting with my sister in facebook, she's gonna come in Seaford this weekend from Britain, she is in college there.**( she's 20 and jack is 16) **. She has a brown hair and blue eyes even that she is elder I'm bigger and taller than her. There is a thing that i can't stop thinking about, our relationship with Kimmy, it's like Friends with Benefits, but I'm ok with that. Her lips smell like rose and vanilla, and taste like mint and strawberry. I woner what does she think at the moment. I looked at the clock 07:45 shit I'm late. I grabed my bad got an apple and started my motorcycle. When I got to school i run to class I saw a boy running to to the same room we got in and the teacher look at us

" Nice of you to join us mr. Brewer and you must be... " said mrs. Smith

" I'm Luke.. I'm from New York " said Luke

" ok Luke go find somewhere to sit, and for you mr. Brewer detention" said the teacher

" What.. why I'm just late, its not like I did anything bad " this is not fair

" Do you want another detention" she said and I go to sit on the back

After half an hour the bell rang and I went to go see Kim . I saw her at her locker. I went behind her and hug her as usual.

" Hey Kimmy.. miss me" I kissed her neck

" Jack people would think that we're a couple if you do that every day" She turned around and smirk. My arms around her and her arms rested on my while her hand were on my biceps.

" Do you like to feel my biceps or you just do that on purpose" I said it while smirking

" If you don't like it I'll stop " She likes to tease me

" If you don't like I'll stop holding ya " I said smirking

" No its fine " She said laughing " Why are you so grumpy"

" Mrs. Smith got me in a detention for being late " I said with my lips moving closer to hers

" ohh Can I do something to make you feel better" She said

" I've got an idea" I said and started to lean in she smile and leaned we were gonna kiss when the new guy came

" I'm sorry but you're at my locker" Luke said

" actually it's my locker" Kim said a little annoyed

" It says that 4B is my locker" Luke said smiling

" 4B is over there " I said pointing 2 lockers away from Kim's

" Thanks... see you around " He said and winked at Kim. This Luke gay should know that Kimmy's my girl

" Can I go and kick his ass for winking at you " I said angry

" I would say yes but you already got a detention and I don't want you to be in more trouble" Kimmy said softly and the bell rang " come here" I said pulling her and kissing her she kissed back

" That would teach him to stay away from Jack's girl " I said winking at her and going to class. I like how it sounds Jack's girl. Yeah get that Luke.

Kim's POV

Jack's girl. That sounds so sweet  
Class went boring and it's now lunch time so I got out in our usual place with Jack. I was walking when the new gay Luke bump into me, and I fell

" oh hey are you ok I didn't saw you" He said Yeah right you wink at me then bump into me and your excuse is that you didn't saw me. He offer his hand but i stand up

" I'm ok just watch where you're going next time okay " I said turning around and walking to Jack, but I fell him grabbing my arm

" Maybe I could make it up to you with a lunch " Luke said

" I'm ok thanks i got to go bye" I said

" Sorry again see you around " I ignore it and headed to Jack

" hey what happened " Jack was curious

" Nothing " I said without mentioning Luke

" As you say.. we still walking Lexie after school **(I'm really thankful for your suggestions and to someone that send me a PM thanks for the name) **

" Yeah.. when is your sister coming " I ask

" this weekend.. you sure you don't wanna come hanging out whit us ?" He asked I really wanted but they hadn't seen each other in a long time so I though they'll want some alone time.

" I'm sure, I mean you need some alone time, just the two of you like brother and sister" I said smiling

" Thanks Kimmy you're the best " He said kissing me on the cheek and I lay my head on his shoulder

" I know, I just like to hear it" He laught and kissed me on my forehead. School passed and now we're at my house trying to find Lexie.

" Here Lexie " I called this dog is smarter than I thought

" Kim where do you think she'll go " Jack ask bored

" Well i don't know Jack if you try calling her she can show up " I asked a little annoyed

" I have a better idea" Jack said

"This is never gonna work " I said, a cookie under a box whit a stick holding it "How much cartoons do you watch" I ask

" I still watch them" He said blushing and i laughed " Oh come on you watch them too" Jack said grumpy

" Okay okay I'll stop laughing " I smirked and started lightly laughing I couldn't stop

" Kim stop it I mean it " Jack shouted

" Okay I said I'll stop ... " The box fell. I can't believe it, the stupid plan worked

" You see I think you owe me an apology " Jack said crossing his arms

" I'm sorry Jackie" I said while standing on my tip-toes to see his face

" I'm still a little grumpy" Jack said looking at my lips then my eyes

" If I give you a kiss will you forgive me " I said he smile. I lean in, he puts his hands on my waist and bringing me closer to him. I put my hands on his face and kiss him with more passion than before. We pulled back and put Lexie's leash. We went out Jack holding the leash with one hand and the other holding my hand with our fingers tangled.

**I want to tell you how grateful I am for your reviews They mean so much to mean I'm gonna post the new chapter soon thanks for reading I hope you like the story :)**


End file.
